The dark side of life
by Viviana14
Summary: Isabella es una chica que a tenido una infancia no muy linda, con los años los problemas se le van acercando. Peleando con los demonios que la atormentan, luchar es lo unico que le queda para sobrevivir todos los dias...Muchas dudas por responder y tan solo una vida para contarlo... (PROLOGO COMPLETO EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO)


PROLOGO DE LOS PERSONAS PRINCIPALES.

CONOCIENDO UN POCO DE LA HISTORIA DE Isabella danneo una chica universitaria de 19 años ella es alegre, divertida, amable o al menos eso es lo que ella finge ante las personas…todas las noches se escuchan de su habitación gritos y llantos de ella…todas las noche tiene la misma pesadilla que la atormenta desde que tiene memoria a veces esas pesadillas suelen ser reales atacándola a ella,a su hermana e intentar pasar al mundo no tiene padres o eso es lo que dice ya que sus padres cuando ella tenía 5 años en una plaza junto a su hermana Ashley de 6 años y su hermano de 9….la vida no les sonrió muchas veces y por eso tuvieron una infancia y muy difícil.

CONOCIENDO UN POCO DE LA HISTORIA DE Adam danneo (el hermano)El odia a su padre más que a nadie tuvo que hacer muchas cosas que el le ordeno cosas horribles, cosas que no debe hacer un chico de apenas 6 años cuando sus padres los abandonaron el tuvo que crecer rápido para que sus hermanas no lo hagan para darle a ella de comer y para defender las de todos los pervertidos que trataban de propasarse con ellas. Hasta ahora de grande el sigue intentando olvidarse su oscuro pasado y rehacer su nueva vida.

CONOCIENDO UN POCO A ASHLEY ella es una chica joven de 20 años que hace lo que quiere, todo le da igual nunca a contado nada de su pasado tiene una banda junto a sus tres mejores amigos...odia quedarse sola porque cada vez que lo esta sus pesadillas y recuerdos de la infancia la atacaban de una forma que muchas veces le dan ataques de ira...

* * *

CAPITULO 1: LO QUE ALGUN DIA COMENZO.

Narra Isabella

\- Buenas noches que duerman bien.- dije saludando a mis hermanos entre a mi habitación y me acomode para dormir pero no lo conseguía conté ovejas, tome un vaso de agua, un vaso de leche, me destape pero aun así no conseguía sin dormirme. - Maldición son a la una de la mañana y yo todavía sigo despierta. Mañana no voy a querer ir a la universidad – maldije mientras me volvía a tapar y me acomodaba para dormir….

Narrador omnisciente

15 años antes...

***flashback***

\- Es solo una niña.- Dijo una mujer rubia de unos 38 año.

\- ¡No, no lo es!¡ prometí cuidar a una niña no a esa cosa!.- le grito un hombre enojado de pelo castaño de unos 40 años

\- ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada!... ella no deseo ser así.- Le respondió la mujer.

***flashback***

\- ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Isabella!.-grito Pauol el padre de Adam,Ashley y Isabella golpeado la puerta con puños y patadas.

\- ¡AHAHAH!...- se escuchó un grito que provenía de la habitación de Ashley.

\- NO, ella no…mierda…ve por Ashley.- le ordeno pauol a su mujer - ¡Isabella! – le grito desesperado golpeado la puerta pero ella no respondía solo se escuchaban unos extraños ruidos adentro de la habitación…gritos y ruidos era lo único que se escuchaba en la CASAque provenían de las habitaciones de Isabella y de Ashley.

\- ¡Isabella!¡No!.- grito pauol una vez dentro de la habitación.

***flashback***

\- Solo vamos a ir a comprar algo chicos no se muevan de acá está bien.- dijo pauol agarrándole la mano a su mujer

\- ¿A dónde van, eh? – pregunto Adam mientras bajaba del tobogán

\- Iremos a comprar algo para comer.- Respondió julia con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿puedo ir con ustedes?.- pregunto Ashley entusiasmada.

\- mamá ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto Isabella extrañada

\- Por nada, ya les dijimos vamos a ir a comprar algo no se muevan de acá.- contesto pauol serio agarrando a julia del brazo y llevándosela…

***flasback***

\- Perdóname cariño, yo nunca quise hacerte esto.- dijo una mujer tira en el piso con algunos moretones en su brazo y en sus piernas. – perdóname cariño, nunca quise hacerte esto – volvió a repetir la mujer con voz quebrada tenia algunos pechones de pelo en su cara los cuales impedían verla bien el rostro.

\- Debí a ver echo algo, no debí dejar que te hagan esto…cariño perdóname. Perdóname Adam – dijo julia llorando mientras tenia a Adam en sus brazos…

***Fin de flashback***

Narra Adam

Era una noche fea horrible para mi gusto asía frio, estaba lloviendo y encima había un re viento. Estaría perfecto si estuviera en mi casa en mi cama calentito y no en la estúpida parada de autobús.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mojado de pie a cabeza lo primero que hice fue tirar mi mochila en el sofá y luego me dirigí a mi habitación a buscar mi ropa para bañarme…termine y me fui directo a la cama estaba por dormirme cuando escucho a Isabella gritar en eso pego un salto de mi cama.

\- Bella, despierta ya tranquila.- dije abrazándola y ella a mí – tranquila solo fue un sueño.- susurre tratando de tranquilizarla estuvimos unos minutos así.

\- Tengo miedo Adam, ¿puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo hoy?.- me pregunto isabella escondiendo su rostro entre mis brazos.

\- Está bien.- Le respondí con una sonrisa de costado me acosté con ella pero no se dormía, yo me quería quedar despierto con ella pero el cansancio me gano y me termine por dormirme primero…

Narra Isabella

\- Mierda me dormí.- maldije mientras me levantaba de un salto de mi cama, fui al baño me lave y luego me cambie lo más rápido posible me estaba poniendo mi campera cuando escucho los grito de mis hermanos.

\- ¡Ya puedes portarte como una persona madura! ¡por dios Ashley ya tienes 20 años pórtate como tal!.- le grito Adam enojado a ashley que estaba muy tranquila desayunando en la mesa.

\- Ya deja de gritarme Adam eres mi hermano no mi novio. yo puedo hacer y andar con quien yo quiera – le contesto mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo.

\- Claro viendo tantos chicos justo con él. ¡Maldición Ashley!- grito enojado Adam pegándole una piña a la pared Ashley como al igual que yo sé sobre salto nunca lo había visto hacia no desde esa última vez que…

\- Tu sabes muy bien porque estoy enojado ¡y no es por el pelotudo ese con quien sales!.- grito Adam interrumpiendo mi pensamiento - ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar hoy a la mañana? Yo no te prohibí a vos volver a ese sitio ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado en ese momento?.- le pregunto serio Adam pero ahora ya un poco más calmado.

\- Pero llegaste no es así.- le respondió Ashley desviándole la mirada a Adam.

\- Pero porque….- en ese momento le interrumpí sin dejar que termine su oración.

\- Ya dejen de pelear…por favor ya no peleen – dije acercándome a ellos.- esa no es forma de comenzar un día tan lindo – comente con una sonrisa…

\- Que hay de buenos.- respondió Ashley dirigiéndose a la cocina con su plato de comida.

\- Mejor ya me voy a la universidad es que estoy llegando tarde. Nos vemos. – dije despidiéndome de Adam ya que Ashley esta de loca…hice unas cuadras hacia la parada del autobús iba a cruzar la calle pero como siempre iba en distraída cuando iba a mitad de calle ya casi llegando a la vereda escucho que un auto me empieza a tocar bocina y me quedo inmóvil simplemente no me podía mover capaz era porque como dice mi hermana iba en mi "burbuja" y eso no me deja moverme…pero siento que alguien se tira sobre mi haciendo que me cayera del lado de la vereda. El auto paso cerca mío de seguro puteandome como nadie.


End file.
